Secrets & Lies
by Realmwriter
Summary: Sam and Dean meet a fellow hunter who is not quite what he seems to be...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. I do own Aaron, however.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_I sat, still as stone, my eyes piercing the pitch darkness of the night, watching with the patience of a predator. After almost an hour of sitting in the same position, completely blended into the landscape, I was rewarded by the sight of an old black Chevy Impala; it pulled up by the edge of the woods and two men got out. I allowed myself a smile as my prey came into sight. I could feel my heart pounding, my mouth filled with saliva and my whole body filled with the thrill of the hunt. _

_They were almost five meters away but I could smell them, they were unmistakably Winchesters, they had the family scent. The one that got out of the driver's side was the older of the two, his emotions, tightly locked away as they were, pushed at my senses, I could feel his nervous excitement and his ever-present worry over his younger brother's safety. His face betrayed none of his worries. Instead he wore a playful lopsided grin, and his hazel eyes sparkled with alertness; this one was a fighter, I could feel it. _

_The younger of the two had his face set, his jaw was tense and dark eyes stated flatly that he was all business. His emotions were closer to the surface and they broiled around me like a storm cloud, he held a deep pain for the loss of someone close to him and guilt gnawed at him. He hadn't been born a fighter but I could sense his strength and his goodness, and a strange kind of innocence that was a part of him. _

_Both of them were hunters; that was as obvious as the smell of demons and the aura of spirits that hung about them. I watched in silence as they opened the trunk of the car and methodically selected weapons. The older one loaded a shotgun and the younger recited Latin softly to himself._

_I wasn't the only one hunting that night._

* * *

Dean entered the woods via the barely visible track Sam followed at his heels, both were alert and ready for anything, but they didn't expect any opposition until they reached the run down cabin where their prey was hiding.

"You're sure he'll be there?" questioned Dean quietly.

"Trust me, Dean he'll be there."

Dean turned slightly to face his brother, "I trust you, it's that damn kid that gave you the information that I don't trust."

Not much time passed before the two men came to an old cabin. The light from a fire could be seen inside, casting shadows as a figure moved passed the window.

Dean nodded to Sam and the two crept quietly to the font door. Sam held his weapon at the ready and Dean counted quietly to three and kicked in the door. Sam stepped into the room and fired twice in quick succession at the first movement he saw, he was rewarded with the sight of the demon they had been hunting crumpling to the floor, then the room was filled with a horrible screeching and Sam felt something slam into him.

As Dean entered the room he quickly took in the situation and saw to his horror that the room contained not one demon but five, one lay bleeding on the floor and a second was struggling with Sam who had dropped his gun and had a dagger in his hand. Dean barely had time to put a bullet between the eyes of a demon before he was grabbed from behind by a sixth demon that had followed him into the room. He slammed his right elbow backward hitting the creature in the stomach and forcing it to let go, he accidentally fired as he did so and hit another demon in the leg, which unfortunately didn't slow it down much. He spun and slammed the demon behind him in the face with the butt of his weapon.

Out of the corner of his eye Dean saw Sam break the dagger off in the side of a demon's neck, but was knocked to the ground by the wounded demon that was limping and pissed off.

"Sam!" he yelled before the other demon snatched him by the back of his shirt and threw him bodily across the room. He slammed into the wall and fell awkwardly to the floor, his senses swam and he could taste blood in his mouth but he was still trying to keep track of Sam who was now only a couple of meters to his right. He vaguely saw two demons advancing on him, the one he had hit with the gun and the uninjured one, and he knew he was going to die. He tried to push himself up with his hands while leaning on the wall, but was only half up when the first demon reached him; it put out its hands to snap his neck…

* * *

_I followed the two Winchesters through woods as silently as a shadow and I watched as they burst into the cabin. A second later, I heard the screeching of demons. A demon came from behind the cabin and entered behind the older man, from the sound and smell it was easy to deduce that there were six demons in all, one was gurgling in the throes of death and another's cries had been abruptly cut short after a gunshot._

_There was no way I was going to let this filthy rabble have what was mine, they would have to be dealt with._

* * *

Dean could see the blood lust in the creature's eyes; it was going to kill him for sure. Suddenly the demon let it's hands drop away from Dean, looking down in shock at it's stomach where the end of a blade had appeared. The blade drew out again and the demon crumbled into dust.

Dean looked up and saw a man in the process of dispatching the second demon with a wickedly curved sword; in a few deft movements, the man forced the demon from offence to defense and then quickly cut it's head off with one wide sweep of the blade.

The demon that was attacking Sam stumbled backwards after Sam kicked it in the face. The man took advantage of the distraction and cut of the demon's uninjured leg, with a roar it fell onto it's back.

Bloodshot eyes sought its attacker and it spotted the man with sword, there was something different about this one, it looked questioningly at the man and whispered, "Why, brother?"

The man growled, "I'm not your brother," and quickly drove his blade between the creature's eyes, effectively ensuring it's silence.


	2. Chapter 2

This my first Fanfic that I've posted, I also haven't seen much of Supernatural so I've had help from a friend who is a major fan. I'm really interested to know what the SPN fans think of this so pleas R&R.

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters belong to me except Aaron

* * *

_I stood looking at the dust of the creature I had just killed, it had known that I was different, that I was not exactly what I seemed to be, and I had needed to silence it. Right now, I needed the brothers to trust me. I kept my back to them but I could tell that they were both watching me with suspicion. I could feel the blood lust that had threatened to take me over slowly fade away as I took several deep breaths. I stood listening to the brothers as they helped each other up and made sure that their injuries were minimal. The older one spat blood onto the floor and the smell of it filled my nostrils, I felt the darkness inside me begin to grow again, my stomach growled with hunger._

_**Kill them now**__._

_I instantly felt revulsion as the thought crossed my mind, "__**You're not like those others, Aaron**__," I told myself, but deep down I knew it was a lie._

* * *

Dean stood beside his little brother watching the man in the centre of the room warily. The man turned to them and without waiting for questions he motioned them toward the door, "We have to leave, now," he stated flatly, sheathing his sword and heading for the door. Dean just stood there staring daggers at him, Sam allowed a half smile to show through, and said what they were both thinking, "Look, no offence, and thanks for the help, but who are you and how do we know we can trust you?"

The man stared back at Dean, as he answered Sam, "My name's Aaron, I'm a hunter, and I just saved both of your lives."

After a moment's deliberation Dean and Sam introduced themselves and the three men left the cabin. As the three of them headed back through woods towards the car, Dean glanced over his shoulder at Aaron, who seemed to be hurrying unnecessarily, "How'd you know we were here?" he asked, almost casually.

Aaron, who had been lost in thought, took a moment to answer, "I didn't, I was hunting, right place, right time I guess."

Dean watched suspiciously for any sign that Aaron was lying, but there were none, but then again he didn't show many signs of anything, he seemed… closed off somehow.

Sam supported Dean as they headed back towards the car, Aaron followed behind trying to hurry them along.

"Keep moving," he growled, as Sam paused for a moment to catch his breath.

Dean turned towards him his eyes narrowing, "Why are you in such a hurry?"

Aaron stared back at him for a moment; his dark eyes hard and cold, "Don't you get it? They knew you were coming, they were trying to kill you."

"Really? I didn't notice," Dean replied sarcastically.

"There's something coming after you, something worse"

Sam looked up, "How do you know that?"

"I just do, are you gonna stand here all night discussing it or are you gonna get your asses outta here?"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other and Dean nodded, "Let's go," he said with a resigned sigh.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

When they reached the car Sam turned to Dean, "You want me to drive?"

Dean just looked at him, Sam nodded, "Right, you drive."

Dean turned to Aaron as Sam went around the car to the passenger side, "Thanks for the help and the warning," he stated, not sounding very thankful, and then turned to get into the car.

"Wait," Aaron took a step towards him and for a moment Dean thought he saw a look of uncertainty cross his features, but then it was gone, "Where's John?" he asked softly.

Sam drew in a sharp breath and Dean just stood looking at him for a moment, "How do you know our Dad?"

Aaron shook his head slightly, "I met him a couple times when I was kid, that's all, he knew _my_ dad."

"He's dead," said Sam almost in a whisper.

* * *

'_He's dead.' The words echoed in my head, and for a moment, I didn't understand them. Then the impact hit me, but I was careful not to let my emotions show on my face. Part of me felt anger at John, How dare he die before I had my chance, another part felt relief, relief that I wouldn't have to deal with him now, but somewhere deep inside myself I felt pain and grief at his passing._

_**He was weak. His sons are weak, kill them now**__._

_I shoved the thought away; for now, I was in control. The brothers' emotions swirled around me; they were both still grieving in their own way, and it was clear from the intensity of the grief that John's death had occurred recently._

* * *

Aaron stared at Sam for a moment; his dark eyes revealing nothing then seemingly shook off their earlier conversation as though it had never happened, "Where are you going to go?" he questioned Dean, finally turning his eyes toward the older of the two.

Dean shrugged non-committaly, "If what you say is true and there is something coming after us, it's nothing new. We'll do what we always do, move on and stop at the next town that seems interesting."

Before he even finished speaking Aaron was shaking his head, "You won't get away from him that easy, he'll never stop hunting you."

"Then we'll kill him," Dean stated fiercely, but Sam interrupted, "_him_?"

Aaron ignored Sam and growled at Dean, "Don't be stupid, you can't kill him, he doesn't die."

Dean smirked, "In my experience, they always die; the trick is finding out how."

Aaron didn't argue against that he was too busy stopping himself from strangling Dean. Sam repeated his earlier question, "him? Who is he, what is he?"

Aaron's stare was boring into Dean, if looks could kill he would have been a little pile of ash, but when Sam spoke Aaron's eyes flicked to look at him and then he turned his head slowly reminding Dean uncomfortably of a predator locking onto its prey.

"His name is Kalex; he's a Malice Demon, and they feed on pain, suffering, hopelessness, anger, hatred: Everything you're afraid of, they know. But Kalex isn't just a normal Malice Demon - he's the worst of them. He wants you both dead, but first he'll make you relive every painful memory, again and again and again. Then, he'll find out what you care about most and he'll make you watch as he destroys it piece by piece. He will magnify every ounce of your suffering until the pain is unbearable, and then, when there's nothing left and you're nothing but a shell, then he'll kill you…slowly."

After Aaron had finished the description they all stood in silence for a moment, and then Sam asked softly, "Why does he want us?"

Before Aaron could answer an inhuman sound cut through the night, a hellish howling echoed around them.

"Hellhounds," Aaron hissed.

Dean turned back towards the car, "Shitshitshit! Sam, get in the car!"

Sam obeyed, opening the passenger-side door and throwing himself into the seat. Dean fumbled for the keys and then slid behind the wheel, as he did he glanced in the rear-vision mirror and saw five hellhounds come snarling out of the woods. He heard the back door of the car open and Aaron got in, Dean didn't protest, he didn't like the guy but he wasn't about to let him get torn apart by hellhounds.

Then the hounds were on them.

Two smashed headlong into the back of the car, a third snapping at the door on Sam's side; another one took a flying leap and landed skidding its claws along the roof of the Impala-making Dean cringe at the thought of the scratches on his baby. The fifth went for the open window where Aaron was sitting.

Aaron turned to face the snapping jaws, "**Sarak Tay**," he snarled, his eyes flashing from their usual dark brown to a startling white. The hellhound let out a low growl but immediately backed off from the attack, Aaron turned to the front again, his eyes resuming their normal colour, "drive!" he yelled at Dean, who had already started the car. Dean slammed his foot onto the accelerator and the Impala leaped forward, bucking off the remaining hounds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** You know the drill... No one belongs to me except Aaron

* * *

An awkward silence filled the car; the boys had been driving for just over an hour without talking, except for occasional arguments between Sam and Dean about the music, which were really half-hearted attempts to relieve the tension. Sam turned to look at Aaron who was staring out the window trying to pretend that he wasn't the source of the awkward silence, "So, what was that back there?" he questioned.

"What was what?" Aaron replied not turning from the window.

"What'd you say to that hellhound to make it back off?"

Aaron finally turned from the window to look at Sam, "Sarak Tay, they're training words used to call hellhounds off the attack."

Dean interrupted the conversation, "And you know this how?"

Aaron shrugged, "something I picked up."

"They were _trained_?" Sam asked.

"Kalex's pets."

Aaron turned back to look out the window and Dean muttered to himself, "Well, this is fun." Then the uncomfortable silence resumed.

When night fell Dean pulled into a Motel and booked a room, hoping that Aaron would leave or at least book his own room, but he seemed determined to stay with them. Dean booked a room with two queen beds and the three of them stood in the doorway looking at them for a moment before Aaron volunteered to sleep on the floor.

Dean was almost bursting with frustration by the time Aaron disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower, finally leaving Sam and Dean alone.

"Didn't think he was ever gonna leave," he growled to Sam who had collapsed onto one of the beds. Sam opened one eye and looked at his brother, "What are we going to do?" he asked, knowing that Dean had probably already thought of some sort of plan.

Dean sat down on the other bed, "I think we should go see Missouri, if Aaron's gonna stick with us and he's not gonna tell us anything else about this Kalex guy then Missouri's the only one who can tell us what he knows."

Sam half sat up leaning on his elbows, "he's probably got a good reason for not telling us stuff."

Dean looked at his brother for a moment in disbelief, but he recognized the look in Sam's eye,

"You trust him," it was more of a statement than a question.

Sam nodded.

"Why?"

This time Sam shook his head, "I don't know, but there's something…I just feel like we can trust him."

Dean snorted, "Well, _I_ don't trust him and we're gonna go see Missouri."

Sam didn't bother arguing, he figured it was as good a plan as any, and he was too tired to argue anyway, he lay back down and closed his eyes.

By the time Aaron emerged from the bathroom Sam was fast asleep and Dean was at least feigning sleep. Aaron sighed and laid down on the floor where the brothers had haphazardly chucked a pillow and blanket, but sleep wouldn't come easily to him and he lay awake listening to the sounds of the night and the quiet breathing of the brothers.

Dean came awake suddenly and immediately sat up and looked across at Sam who was still fast asleep, then he looked to where Aaron had been sleeping, but he was gone; Dean breathed a sigh of relief, with any luck he would stay gone.

With a lopsided grin Dean grabbed his pillow and threw it at Sam, "Wake up."

Sam groaned from under the pillow, "Dean, I'm gonna…"

"Morning," Aaron interrupted bursting through the door with a handful of brown packets, "I got breakfast," he said holding up the packets. He threw them on the table along with a credit card, he looked at Dean, "and by the way, your credit card is maxed out."

Dean stared at him, "You stole my credit card?"

Aaron shrugged, "Technically you stole it first, besides it's _your_ breakfast."

Sam laughed, "He's got a point, Dean," he commented as he dug a burger out of one of the packets.

Dean muttered something under his breath and grabbed the packets and the credit card off the table, he snatched up his jacket roughly and stopped by the door to step into his shoes. Aaron and Sam both stared at him and he shrugged, "We're leaving, we can eat in the car." And with that he left the room.

* * *

Missouri Mosley had had a strange feeling since she woke up that morning, and she knew exactly what it meant; the Winchester boys were coming home.

That's why she wasn't surprised when they turned up on her doorstep, nor was she surprised that Dean was wearing a blue shirt, or that Sam had grown more powerful, but she was surprised by the man they brought with them. He was slightly taller than Sam, with short, dark hair, and dark eyes; he was probably only a few years older than Dean, but what really astounded her was the fact that she couldn't read him. Normally when she met someone she had an instant connection, mostly just impressions if she didn't dig deeper, but this man gave off nothing, he just looked at her with his dark eyes and created a dark, gaping hole in her consciousness.

However she was happy to see the boys, "Hi sweetheart, why don't you come in and take a seat," she said to Sam, and then to Dean, "Well are you coming in or are you going to stand there all day thinking up witty remarks?"

Dean smiled lopsidedly and followed Sam through the doorway, Missouri stood with her hand on one hip, blocking Aaron from entering, "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" she asked the boys, never taking her eyes of Aaron.

"I'm Aaron," he said, holding out his hand, Missouri just looked at him, "Uhuh, well I suppose you can come in," she said turning and walking away from him, "I don't know about y'all, but I could use a coffee."

* * *

_The moment she appeared in the doorway I knew what she was; a psychic, they had taken me to see a psychic._

_She looked into my eyes and saw nothing there; she knew I wasn't what I pretended to be._

_**Rip out her throat, taste her blood. Do not allow her to tell them what she cannot see.**_

_As she stood in the doorway I could feel her consciousness trying to find mine, but she was lost in the darkness, and I could feel her fear, it was intoxicating, the fear of a psychic is always more potent than other humans because they rarely feel it as often as ordinary people do._

_**She does not know true fear; show it to her**._

_Yet, she did not allow her fear to show, she simply pushed it down within herself and continued as though nothing had happened, she even invited me into her home. I liked this woman, she had spirit, and she was willing to trust the Winchesters, she was willing to lay down her life for them. Maybe by the time this was all over, she would._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Chapter 4

Having explained the situation to Missouri and consequently been invited to stay the night, the boys had turned to research. Sam was sitting on the floor in Missouri's small personal library, studying all he could about Malice demons; a pile of books sat next to him and he had three others flopped open in front of him. Dean sat across from him drinking a coffee and trying to look interested. Missouri was sitting on a low couch with a book in hand, muttering to herself. Aaron sat on the floor leaning on a bookcase, looking bored.

"There's not much information, its mostly just obscure references to folklore," Sam stated, sighing.

Aaron leaned forward, "You could just ask me."

"Because that was so helpful to us before," Dean remarked sarcastically.

"Why's he after us?" Sam asked, ignoring Dean.

Aaron shrugged, "I don't know."

Dean smirked, "That was helpful."

Sam glowered at Dean, "Why do you always do that?"

Dean put on an innocent face, "What?"

Then the brother's conversation dissolved into a petty argument, which somehow started about Dean's sarcasm and ended up about Sam's taste in music.

Missouri looked at Aaron, trying to ascertain whether or not he had been lying, but she could still only feel blankness. She took a steadying breath and honed her awareness to a sharp point, shutting out all else she concentrated only on Aaron, bringing her full power to bear.

Aaron's dark eyes flicked from Sam to Missouri

"Stop it!" he growled at her.

The boys stopped arguing immediately and looked at Aaron who was glaring at Missouri irritably. Missouri almost dropped her concentration in surprise but then quickly resumed her needle-like intensity.

Aaron continued to stare at Missouri, "You're going to get hurt."

"Is that a threat?"

"A warning."

Dean watched the exchange intently trying to work out exactly what was going on, Sam also watched but he had a clearer idea of what was happening. Dean looked at Sam, "What's going on?"

"She's trying to read him."

"Why can't she?"

Sam shrugged, "I dunno."

Then Aaron gave her harsh mental shove; Missouri gasped and slumped back in her chair releasing the tenuous hold she'd had, she looked drained but triumphant. Sam looked at her, "What happened?"

She smiled tiredly, "I found a wall." When she noticed that both brothers were looking at her in confusion she elaborated, "Before I couldn't find anything of him, it was just like he wasn't there at all, but now I can feel where he's blocking me."

Aaron snorted; he didn't look even remotely taxed by the encounter. Ignoring Missouri he instead rounded on Dean, "I came here to help you, you don't have to trust me, and I don't even expect you to believe everything I say, but I at least hoped you give me some respect. Instead you bring me to a psychic, I should've just let those demons kill you." And with that he stormed out of the room.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

They all sat in silence for a moment until they hear the front door open and then slam, Aaron had left.

Missouri pushed herself up from her sitting position, "That boy has some serious anger issues."

Dean turned to her and started to ask a question, but she cut him off, "Honey, I don't need to be psychic to work that out."

Sam rushed to her side and took her arm, "How can he block you?"

Missouri pushed his arm away gently but firmly, "It's just a skill that some people have, I can block other psychics, some people can read but not block, others can block and not read, some can do both."

Dean nodded, "so which one is he?"

Missouri shook her head, "I don't know, but I've never come across a block that strong before, he's got some serious power."

* * *

_I ran into the night letting the darkness embrace me like an old friend. Rage filled me, drove me, pulled at me. I had been stupid, I needed the Winchesters to trust me, and I could only push them so far. And the physic, she had found my wall, the place where I blocked her from my mind, we needed to leave soon, before she found the truth and told the brothers._

**Kill her, kill the brothers, take them now.**

* * *

Missouri glanced at the boys, "We'll ya'll better get yourselves upstairs and get some sleep."

Missouri showed the boys to their room and let them settle in for the night, and then she returned to library where she opened a hidden cupboard behind one of the bookcases and took out a carefully wrapped object. With great care she unwrapped it and hung it around her neck; it was a charm, specially designed to enhance her 'gifts' but it was dangerous to use and she only kept it for emergencies…


	5. Chapter 5

Special thanks to my beta WeepingAngel.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural. I do own Aaron and his affiliates.

ENJOY.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next morning came, without Aaron's return, and Sam was beginning to worry; perhaps something had happened to him. Dean was thinking just the opposite; hopefully he would never come back.

Missouri cooked them breakfast – the first hot breakfast they'd had in Sam didn't know how long, and Dean was just biting into his blueberry pancakes when the front door opened and Aaron walked in. Missouri started – she knew she had locked the door last night, and they hadn't opened it; it was also still disconcerting to her that she couldn't sense him.

"You're back," Sam said with a barely concealed smile of relief, offering the older man a plate. Dean ignored Aaron completely, intent on his own food, but Aaron could feel his irritation. Aaron accepted the plate from Sam, and started dishing himself breakfast – sausages, mainly. He moved behind Missouri to get to the fridge to get a drink, before taking the only seat left, between Missouri and Dean, across from Sam.

It was quiet for a while; only the sound of chewing filled the air. Out of the corner of his eye, Aaron saw Missouri finger the pendant – charm - around her neck with her right hand. Almost simultaneously, and before Aaron could stop her, Missouri had reached out and touched him; the charm still clasped in her right hand, she laid her left across his arm and at the same time pushed into his mind with her own. For a sickening moment Aaron felt her slam into his internal wall and then the power of the charm was brought to bear and the wall crumbled against her onslaught and he felt her invade his mind.

When Missouri entered Aaron's head she expected to find the usual human emotions and worries along with some nasty, dark thoughts, but what she found was so much worse.

Something clawed at her consciousness, dragging her from her own body and severing her power and her link to the charm, she was thrown headlong into chaos, thousand upon thousands of voices ripped at her, screaming, whispering, growling, crying, in hundreds of different languages, each voice battered her with a different range of emotions, everyone of them pulling at her, willing her to pay attention. She felt as though someone was tearing her apart, splitting her, trying to take her in every direction at once, she wanted to scream, to cover her ears, to do anything but let them take her, but she was helpless to fight the overwhelming disharmony. Somewhere in the turmoil she lost her sense of self, she could barely remember her own life, as though it was some kind of half forgotten dream, she lost all sense of time, as far as she could tell she had lived in this hell forever.

Then she felt it, a dark, powerful presence overtaking the sounds and smells, dulling her senses, somehow she knew that if she let this presence take her the voices would stop, there would be blessed silence, peace, calm. She reached towards it and felt its rage, its hate, its indescribable blackness, for a moment she felt fear but it washed away almost instantly, and she could hear its gentle, soothing voice.

**Come to me, I will give you peace, I will give you power as you've never dreamed, come to me and I will consume your fragile human traditions and make you strong.**

Missouri relaxed, stopped fighting, willing it to take her pain, her confusion, longing for the chaos to stop. Then something grabbed her, wrapping itself around her as though shielding her from the dark presence, it drew her back together and she tensed a little as she felt pieces of herself return that she hadn't even noticed she'd lost. As she came to herself, she had a brief glimpse of the darkness she had almost slipped into and realized that it would have consumed her completely. Then the voices grew stronger again renewing their onslaught, the presence pulled her tight to itself for a second, then shoved her away, she heard Aaron's voice this time, "OUT!"

Missouri felt herself slam into her own body, then she felt something clawing at her face, somewhere a woman's voice was screaming, she vaguely felt someone grasp her wrists and hold her hands still, and she realized that it was her own hands that had been clawing her face, trying to tear away the memory. She was still screaming but she couldn't quite remember how to stop. Sam's voice cut through her fogged mind, "Missouri! What's wrong? Missouri?"

Sam was shaking. One moment Missouri had been sitting quietly in the chair beside him; the next she was screaming and scratching at her eyes. There was blood on her face where she had taken a chunk of skin out with her fingernails, and tears ran down her cheeks, mixing with the blood.

Dean leaned over her and she finally seemed to come to herself a little though she was still shaking and sobbing. Sam got Missouri some water from the sink. After drinking it she seemed to recover a little, no longer shaking, she was still muttering incoherently to herself.

"I said you'd get hurt," Aaron remarked faintly.

Dean turned on Aaron pinning him to the chair, "What the hell did you do!?"

Aaron just glared back at him. He looked drained and pale, and for a moment, Dean thought he looked almost afraid. Somehow, Dean knew that it wasn't him that Aaron was afraid of.

Aaron stared at Dean for a moment. Dean opened his mouth to growl something at him, but Aaron cut him off.

"Shush," he cocked his head to one side, as though he was listening to something, "they're here."

Dean was about to ask who he meant when the window directly behind him burst inwards scattering glass all over the counter. He let go of Aaron and rolled to the side to avoid a blow from the tall man who had come through the shattered window. The blow would have hit Aaron instead, but he pushed back in the chair, causing it to tip over backwards and Aaron rolled up onto his feet in one fluid motion.

Dean sprung to his feet too, and came face to face with a second man who had entered through the back of the house. The man held a long, wickedly curved knife, Dean grabbed at nearby lamp and slammed it into the side of the man's head, felling him, then he barely had time to stoop and grab the fallen knife before more attackers entered the room. Sam had stood up from his seat beside Missouri and was now standing over her protectively, he had grabbed the nearest object that could be used as a weapon, which unfortunately was only the glass that Missouri had drunk from.

The first man to lunge toward Sam copped the glass in his face and he fell back yelling. As he turned to face another oncoming invader, he heard Missouri mutter something behind him and saw a man slam into a wall to his right, missing Aaron by centimetres. Sam turned back around to see a man coming towards him, holding a handgun aimed at Sam's head. Dean slammed into the man from the side, forcing him to the ground. The gun went off and one of the assailants across the other side of the room slumped against the wall yelling curses.

"Sam get the hell out of here, there's too many!" Dean yelled as he struggled with the man who had been wielding the gun, trading blows. Sam grabbed the keys for the Impala off the coffee table but hesitated at the door, looking at Dean, unwilling to leave him behind.

"Sam, go! We're right behind you!" Aaron yelled as he slammed one man viscously to the ground and drew his sword. He used it to cut one more man down as he headed towards Dean, who had knocked the gunman out and was now facing another foe.

Satisfied that Dean and Aaron would be ok, Sam helped Missouri to her feet and supported her to the front door, one of the invaders attempted to block their exit but Sam scooped a heavy ornament of a shelf and threw it hard. The ornament hit the man in the face and Sam and Missouri both shoved him against a mirror that was hanging by the doorway. Then Sam threw the door open and hustled Missouri to the car.

Dean kicked the man he was fighting with, not even bothering to watch him crumble to the floor before he turned to go after his brother. He didn't see another man coming up behind him, until he hit him, causing him to stumble awkwardly against a chair, he turned just in time for the attacker to stab him hard in the chest with a syringe. A burning sensation tore through Dean's body and he slumped to the ground, conscious but unable to move.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural and I can't think of anything witty to say about it.

* * *

Chapter 6

_I saw Dean fall, a big man with the eyes of a demon was standing over him and he reached down to haul Dean over his shoulder, Dean hung limp and unmoving, he looked dead…he didn't smell dead…unconscious maybe._

_I pulled my sword free of its scabbard and dispatched three of the attackers in a single, fluid motion. These men were of little consequence, they were all half-demons and humans, Kalex's loyal worshipers. Obedient, subservient, mindless. Disposable._

* * *

Aaron crossed the room, fighting his way through the fanatic attackers, the man who had Dean was already heading for the back door but Aaron reached it before him. "That belongs to me," he spat, pointing to Dean.

The man laughed, "He belongs to the master now." He swung a fist at Aaron's face, but his movement was hampered by Dean's weight and Aaron dodged it easily, he swung his sword across the man's throat, stopping the blade just in time to avoid cutting Dean. Blood poured from the man's throat and he slumped to the ground, dropping Dean who fell awkwardly onto his back.

Dean was screaming inside his own head, trying desperately to make his limbs obey his mind, but no movement would come. His fate was now balanced precariously in Aaron's hands.

Two more attackers slammed into Aaron from behind and he spun to face them, raising his sword in defense, as one of them swung a half-sized battle-axe towards his head. Aaron caught the axe on his sword and turned it with a flick of wrist, leaving an opening, he stepped in close to the man and slugged him in the stomach with his left hand, when the man slumped forward Aaron grabbed his head pushing him down and bringing his right knee up to meet his face, the fell to the ground blood pouring from his broken nose.

Aaron spun, searching for the other attacker, he had skirted behind Aaron and was going towards Dean, a long, slightly curved knife flashed in his hand. Kalex's followers had strict orders not to kill the Winchesters, the master wanted them alive, but this attacker had demon-blood in his veins and he was in full battle-rage.

The attacker with the broken nose suddenly grabbed Aaron from behind, knocking the sword from his hand, Aaron growled and threw himself backwards slamming the man against the wall then he threw his head back smashed the back of his head against the man's broken nose. The man went slack sliding down the wall to the ground; the second attacker was standing over Dean now with his knife raised.

"NO!!" Aaron roared, he dove forwards sliding himself between Dean and the attacker with his back to the attacker; the knife blade drove into his back and the pain enveloped his senses for a second, driving the voices in his head into a frenzy.

Then in a sudden relief the voices stopped, shut down as a darker presence took their place; outwardly Aaron's features twisted into a expression of cold fury, his eyes, so normal only seconds before changed colour to a breathtaking white and seemed to emit a soft glow, at the same time the whites of his eyes turned jet-black.

With a low animal-like growl Aaron pushed backwards against the blade of the knife and felt it drive deeper into his back, but the pain was only a distant memory, then with a twist of his shoulders he wrenched the hilt of the knife from the attacker's grip. Without pause Aaron continued the move, spinning all the way around until he was facing the attacker, he rose up from the half-crouch and took hold of the attacker's throat with his left hand and lifted the man off his feet.

"**Ral**," Aaron snarled into the man's face, and an instant later the man crumbled to dust.

Dean saw all of this happen seemingly in slow motion yet somehow he was able to take in the blinding, inhuman speed with which Aaron moved. In his mind he was screaming angrily, Aaron was a demon!, but with the paralysis-poison flowing through his veins he could make no move or sound.

Aaron spun back around, his eyes and face resuming their normal look as he scooped Dean from the ground, threw him over his shoulder in a firefighter's carry, and ran for the door.

Two other attackers moved to block his way but he stared them down, "**Move**," he ordered, with a hint of a growl. To Dean's surprise, they obeyed, but they still glared at hard at Dean and Aaron as they passed, ready to attack again the moment Aaron's back was turned.

* * *

_I felt Dean's heartbeat speed up a couple of paces as he realized that the Kalex worshipers were obeying me. His anger and frustration created a loud, irritating buzz in the back of my head, and his sense of betrayal washed over me in waves. But paralyzed as he was he was completely helpless to stop me and, most importantly, he couldn't warn Sam._

**Kill him... Don't kill him, he won't be able to scream. Kill Sammy and feed off his fear for his brother.**

_As I raced from the house I saw Sam just closing the back passenger-side door of the Impala, Missouri was sitting in the back seat rocking back and forth with a glazed look in her eyes, muttering to herself; Despite the unintelligible sound of her words, I knew what she was saying, it was the same chorus that echoed through my mind._

* * *

Aaron ran to the car, yanked the back door open, and dumped Dean unceremoniously into the back seat. He glanced across the car at Sam whose eyes were locked on his unmoving brother,

"Sam. Keys," Aaron ordered holding his hand out. Sam nodded vaguely and tossed the keys to Aaron before sliding into the passenger seat, Aaron climbed in and started the car. Sam turned to him immediately, "Is he O.K?"

"He's fine."

Aaron glanced once in the direction of the house and saw more of the Kalex worshipers bursting through the door and windows, heading in their direction. In that one glance he took in their determined faces and the bloodlust sparkling in more than one pair of eyes; the combined stink of their humanity and demon blood assailed his senses, as did the smell of Sam sitting beside him and Dean at his back. Missouri's intoxicating fear swirled around his head and suddenly he just wanted to tear someone apart, wanted the taste of blood in his mouth, he wanted it so much that his hands began to shake on the wheel.

"Aaron?" Sam questioned, "We have to go now!"

Aaron didn't reply, he just sat staring out the windscreen of the car, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel in an attempt to stop his hands from shaking. Sam grabbed Aaron's arm, "Aaron! Now!"

Aaron blinked once and seemed to come back to himself; he slammed his foot onto the pedal and the car bucked forward, in the back seat Missouri screamed and before anyone could stop her she threw open the door and leapt from the car. She rolled awkwardly once and then dragged herself to her feet, one arm hanging limply by her side. Sam moved to leap out after her, yelling at Aaron to stop the car; Aaron grabbed Sam's arm, holding him fast, but he did slow the car slightly and stared hard into the rear-view mirror.

Missouri looked crazed; her fingers on her good hand were curled into claws. Aaron could feel her blind rage, it was the same rage he felt, the bloodlust, the desire to kill, the need to quiet the voices. In the rear-view mirror he watched as she slammed into the first attacker, clawing at his face, then the others were upon her and she was being torn to pieces; he had to employ all of his willpower to stop himself from turning back; he desperately wanted to join in…


End file.
